


My Demons

by Aston (AstonT)



Category: Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blurry and Tyler are sorta friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston





	1. Chapter 1

Dark eyes scanned the crowded lunch room.

First thing in the morning was never a good time to be dealing with a room full of people, and it was especially worse since he couldn't find the _only_ person he knew in the entire school due to there being too many people.

After a moment, just when he was getting frustrated, a happy voice called out. "Tyler!"

Tyler let his eyes snap to where the sound had come from to see bright red hair.

He immediately moved towards the boy, smiling faintly. "Jish," he greeted tensely.

Josh laughed faintly, doing fast introductions to the others near him. Then honey eyes met chocolate and he started talking again. "'I'll see you soon,' without any context is _not_ a good way to end a conversation, Tyler," he said with a frown. "You could have just said you were transferring schools!"

"What, and miss the fun of seeing your reaction in person?" Tyler replied with a sly grin, ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone else. "Not a chance!"

Josh pushed Tyler into an empty chair before taking his seat again and starting to fire off questions. "Alright. How's your family? How's the music going? How's...?"

He trailed off at the look Tyler gave him. "Everything is fine," he deadpanned. "My family is still insanely okay with everything, they're doing just fine and said to tell you hello. And music is still complete bullshit,"

"Says you," Josh countered before he gave an easy smile.

"Sorry, but...how do you know Josh?"

Tyler glanced at the boy who'd spoken - blond hair mostly covered by a black fedora, blue eyes and a kind smile. "We...uh..."

"We live close to one another," Josh replied easily, giving Tyler a knowing smile when he relaxed and shot a thankful look to him. "He's been going to a private school, but I guess he got tired of it,"

"How could I not?" Tyler asked quietly. "You get tired of people thinking you're a demon really fucking fast,"

It didn't escape anyone's notice, either, but no one said anything about it.

"Well...I'm Patrick, if you didn't catch it earlier,"

Tyler gave him a smile, glad to have a name to put to the face.

Patrick returned the smile easily and continued to speak. "I can't promise safety or sanity from anyone else here, but....it's nice to have a new face,"

"And it's nice to have Josh not staring at his phone all the time,"

Josh stuck his tongue out. "Shut it, Pete! You can't say shit."

Tyler relaxed into his seat, feeling a bit of relief that the group he'd been pulled into was unhinged like this instead of so normal it hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, Tyler knew better than to let his guard down around strangers. 

Josh may know his darker side well, but he'd earned that through months of stubborn conversations with Tyler. 

The others in the small group Tyler found himself pulled into, however, didn't have that much of Tyler's trust just yet. 

Self preservation was something that Tyler didn't take lightly. So of course, he spent until lunch talking absently with the others in his classes, trying to get a better read on them. 

By lunch, he was content with what he'd learned. Not enough to fully let his guard down, but enough to relax around them. 

When he joined them with his food, taking a seat at the table on the outside patio, Josh immediately grinned at him.

He was pulled into the conversation seamlessly, and Tyler found he didn't mind. It was easy to pick up on how to act if someone was guiding him immediately.

Though he noticed Josh was playing it careful as he did so. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one to notice.

"Why are you so nervous?" Pete asked after a long moment of watching Josh.

Josh shrugged. "'Cause I know how Ty gets,"

Tyler hummed in agreement with that - there were times he let Blurry take control, and those times made him anxious when he was around people. It had made it easy for Tyler to explain to Josh just who Blurry was when he felt ready to do just that.

And so, he listened as Josh explained as simply as possible that Tyler tended to get anxious around new people.

Tyler, of course, said nothing to correct him. He knew Josh knew the truth, that he was covering for Tyler until he felt safe enough to tell the others the truth himself and he was thankful for that.

* * *

It didn't take long for Tyler to notice that the group was being careful not to overwhelm him. If there was a new person introduced to him, they gave him time to talk to them on his own before expecting anything from him. 

Josh didn't act any different than he normally did around Tyler, but everyone else was extremely careful for the first month or so.

When Tyler fully relaxed around them, they started acting normally again.

And once they had, they noticed that Tyler not only blended in with their crazy, he fed it easily.

 


End file.
